Alliance
by LandscapeRaven
Summary: Trois ans après la chute de la team rocket, le héro et l'antagoniste de Heart Gold et Soul Silver se retrouve pour affronter une nouvelle menace, une nouvelle team rocket bien déterminé à mettre ses plans à exécution. (Rated: T par précaution) [Yaoi : PreciousMetalShipping (GoldxSilver)]
1. 1 - After Three Years

_._

* * *

Des bruits de pas résonnent, accélérés. Plusieurs silhouettes se dessinent dans l'ombre de la nuit, légèrement éclairées par l'éclat de la pleine lune. Une silhouette se détache du groupe, devant, comme poursuivi par les autres. Une petite ombre court aux côtés de la silhouette en avant. Une des personnes du groupe le poursuivant lance une pokéball en l'air, un lianaja en sort, lançant une attaque fouet lianes sur la personne détachée du groupe. Le pokémon vise les chevilles du garçon, enroulant une de ses lianes autour d'une d'elle, le faisant chuter. Les nuages se dégagent, éclairant la clairière et dévoilant les visages. Un jeune homme, les cheveux long et roux, est étendu au sol, un farfuret devant lui, faisant face au groupe de sbires rocket s'approchant de lui.

_ Laisse toi faire Silver, tu es foutu.

_ Jamais...

Il tente de se redresser mais le lianaja le maintient fermement au sol. Farfuret va pour attaquer le pokémon mais un sbire lui envoie un nidoking qui le plaque au sol avec sa patte imposante.

_ Laissez le... Il n'a rien à voir avec ça.

_ Tu n'avais cas le dresser pour qu'il reste bien sagement à te regarder te faire soumettre plutôt qu'à prendre les initiatives de te venir en aide.

La patte de Nidoking commence à chauffer, faisant apparaître des flammes qui lèchent la peau du pokémon glace. Farfuret pousse un cri plaintif, essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte du pokémon adverse. Silver se débat également, ne pouvant pas voir son partenaire souffrir sans rien faire.

_ Arrêtez ! Je... Je ferais ce que vous voudrez...

_ Ah, vraiment ?

Le sbire sourit sombrement, ne laissant rien présager de bon. Silver se contente de fermer les yeux, sachant déjà ce qu'ils veulent faire de lui. Nidoking relâche Farfuret, ce dernier peine à rester debout. Le rouquin le regarde en souriant faiblement.

_ Enfuit toi... Vas au centre pokémon, je t'en supplie...

Le pokémon regarde son dresseur, n'étant pas d'accord avec lui dans un premier temps, mais en croisant le regard de son dresseur, il finit par obtempérer. Il s'enfuit, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourra venir en aide à son dresseur. Pendant ce temps, liajana force Silver à se redresser pour se mettre debout, lui retenant les mains dans son dos pour pallier à toute tentative de fuite.

Farfuret court, arrive à atteindre le centre pokémon, épuisé. Il regarde aux alentours et écarquille ses yeux en regardant la personne au guichet. Une casquette jaune, des cheveux brun, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'est bien le rival de son dresseur. Dans un dernier effort, il tire faiblement avec sa patte sur la jambe du dresseur pour attirer son attention.

Gold baisse sa tête, sentant quelque chose au niveau de sa jambe. Il voit une petite forme sombre, s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

_ Tu es vraiment mal en point... Tu t'es perdu ?

Il peut voir de l'inquiétude dans le regard du pokémon glace. Puis, en le regardant plus en détail, il écarquille ses yeux. Ce pokémon, il en est sûr, il l'a déjà vu.

_ Tu es le farfuret de Silver... ?

Le pokémon acquiesce, poussant un gémissement plaintif. Gold commence à comprendre qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Silver. Il se redresse en prenant le pokémon dans ses bras.

_ Indique moi la route à prendre.

Silver suit toujours le groupe, retenu par lianaja. A un moment, il commence à sentir les liens sur ses poignets se desserrer, sans doute dû à la fatigue du pokémon. Il regarde les alentours, se concentre sur les bruits qui l'entour. Il attend quelques secondes avant de partir en courant d'un coup, la surprise de liajana ne lui laisse pas le temps de resserrer sa prise sur ses poignets. Les sbires envoient leurs pokémons, poursuivant Silver.

Il est épuisé, sait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il regarde à côté de lui, un gouffre, et au fond il peut y voir une rivière. C'est sa seule chance de s'en sortir, du moins, si il survit à sa chute. Prenant une bouffé d'air, il se précipite vers le gouffre avant de sauter, laissant les sbires surpris le regarder tomber. Le choc avec l'eau froide le fige, il perd sa respiration, manque d'air. Il essaye de regagner la surface mais il n'arrive pas à bouger, paralysé par l'eau glaciale. Il ferme lentement ses yeux, se laissant porter par le courant. Sa dernière pensée va à son farfuret, il espère que ce dernier à réussis à atteindre le centre pokémon.

Gold arrivent dans la forêt, guidé par farfuret. Ce dernier essaye de retrouver l'odeur de son dresseur, mais cette dernière s'arrête au niveau d'un ravin. Le brun mordille sa lèvre.

_ J'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé... Mais si son odeur s'arrête ici, je vois pas où il aurait pu aller autre part que dans cette rivière...

Il prend une de ses pokéball, un roucarnage. Il monte sur son pokémon oiseau, observant avec attention la rivière en dessous. Il finit par remarquer une silhouette inconsciente sur la rive.

_ Roucarnage descend !

Le pokémon obéit et se pose à côté du corps inconscient de Silver. Gold descend rapidement du dos de son pokémon vol et accourt vers son rival.

_ Hey Silver, tu m'entends ? T'as pas intérêt à y rester sinon je t'assure que je te pourrirais ta vie même jusqu'en enfer si il le faut.

Il commence à lui faire un massage cardiaque, puis, voyant toujours aucune réaction, se résigne à lui faire du bouche à bouche. Au bout d'un moment, le roux pousse un faible gémissement avant de tousser en recrachant une gerbe d'eau. Il entrouvre ses yeux faiblement, voyant flou. Farfuret sourit, se blottit contre son dresseur. Silver tourne légèrement sa tête, commençant à voir un peu mieux.

_ G...Gold ?

Le brun lui sourit, soulagé.

_ Ca faisait longtemps Silver... Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

Silver ferme un instant ses yeux, épuisé. Gold le porte, l'emmène au centre pokémon.

_ Repose toi, je veille sur toi en attendant, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Comme hypnotisé par ses paroles, le roux commence à s'endormir, ne tenant plus.


	2. 2 - Confidence and Exposure

_._

* * *

**DGM-medieval ** Contente que tu ais aimé ce premier chapitre ^^ Pour les fautes d'orthographes je m'en excuse, j'avais totalement zappé de me relire que le premier chapitre Normalement celui là devrait aller, mais je pense que certaines fautes ont du m'échapper. Pour le temps, j'avais déjà commencé à écrire ce chapitre donc ça sera encore au présent mais pour le prochain je tenterais de faire au passé simple ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même.

* * *

La lumière du jour le réveille, éblouit. Il pousse un gémissement d'énervement, il aurait bien dormit un peu plus longtemps. Son farfuret le regarde, veillant sur lui depuis son réveil. Silver sourit faiblement en caressant la tête de son pokémon.

_ Tu as vraiment changé Silver...

Le rouquin sursaute, se redresse et regarde Gold. Il fronce les sourcils, sur la défensive.

_ Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Gold sourit, amusé. Il s'assoit sur le lit en face de celui du roux.

_ Rien, au contraire, je suis content que tu ais changé en bien. Tes pokémons ont l'air de vraiment tenir à toi, preuve que tu prends soin d'eux. Mais parlons plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que farfuret et toi soyez dans un tel état ?

Silver se crispe, hésite à en parler. Il regarde son pokémon glace, ce dernier le regarde aussi, comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait en parler à son rival. Il soupire, baisse sa tête.

_ Je... Je peux pas tout te dire...

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de quelque chose ?

_ Je... J'ai peur de la réaction que tu pourrais avoir...

Gold lui sourit, le regarde sérieusement.

_ Je te promet que peut importe ce que tu me diras, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Silver redresse légèrement sa tête pour voir le regard de Gold, il semble sérieux. Il finit par soupirer avant de prendre la parole.

_ C'est la team rocket... Ils essayent de me ramener de force...

_ Te ramener...? Mais tu n'as jamais fais partit de la team rocket..

_ Je... J'ai déjà fais partit de la team rocket... Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Mon père me torturait quand je n'acceptais pas de faire ce qu'il voulait, dès que je montrais une quelconque trace d'émotion je me faisais battre... Une larme, un sourire, n'importe quoi, et je me faisais torturer pendant plusieurs minutes...

_ Ton père...?

Silver reste silencieux quelques secondes.

_ Giovanni Rocket... Le boss de la team Rocket...

Gold fronce les sourcils. Il a déjà rencontré Giovanni et il sait très bien de quoi cet homme est capable, mais il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir qu'il avait un fils, surtout pas Silver. Gold se redresse et s'approche de Silver. Comme par réflexe, il met ses bras devant lui, sur la défensif. Gold pose doucement sa main sur le bras du roux.

_ Je ne te ferais pas de mal Silver... Fais moi confiance.

Il baisse sa tête, honteux de paraître aussi faible. Farfuret reste contre son dresseur, regarde Gold en tremblant un peu. L'évocation du nom de son paternel à l'air d'effrayer aussi son pokémon. Gold s'assoit à côté de Silver, passe une main sur son dos.

_ Ton père veut que tu travailles à nouveau pour lui c'est ça ?

Le roux acquiesce silencieusement, serrant son farfuret contre lui. Son pokémon le regarde, passe sa patte sur la joue de son dresseur, une larme s'y échappant. Gold la remarque aussi, passe sa main sur le dos de son rival.

_ Ne te retient pas si tu as envie de pleurer...

Silver retient ses larmes, ne veut pas montrer sa fragilité.

_ Pleurer c'est pour les faibles... Et je ne suis pas faible.

Il essuie ses yeux humides d'un revers de manche avant de se redresser.

_ Merci de m'avoir aidé mais nos chemins se sépare ici. Vient Farfuret, on part.

Le pokémon glace regarde son dresseur en restant à côté de Gold. Il ne veut pas repartir, il ne veut pas revoir à nouveau son dresseur en danger sans pouvoir l'aider. Il sait très bien qu'en restant avec Gold, Silver serait moins en danger qu'en restant seul. Le roux se retourne, sentant que son pokémon ne le suit pas.

_ Farfuret ? Allez vient, on a pas toute la journée.

La tête de se dernier fait un mouvement de négation, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne partirait pas d'ici. Gold, comprenant où le pokémon veut en venir, regarde Silver.

_ Ecoute Silver... Tu devrais rester un peu pour te reposer et récupérer. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fait le au moins pour Farfuret...

_ Ils savent que je suis dans le coin, donc il faut que je me barre et vite.

Gold soupire, il ne voulait pas en arriver là mais maintenant, au point où ils sont.. Il s'approche de Silver et le gifle.

_ Arrête de jouer les égoïstes. Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais en te précipitant tu vas empirer la situation. Tu veux vraiment te faire avoir ? Dans l'état dans lequel tu es, si tu tombes sur eux, tu ne pourras pas leur échapper.

Silver écarquille les yeux, surpris du geste de son rival. Il fronce les sourcils, énervé, il sort en prenant soin de claquer la porte avec fracas, faisant sursauter son farfuret au passage. Gold pose une main sur la tête du pokémon.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de lui.

Farfuret le regarde, acquiesce doucement. Gold se redresse et sort de la chambre, il cherche aux alentours son rival.

_ Silver... Allez montre toi, ça sert à rien de te cacher. Je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé...

Il fini par le trouver au guichet du centre, commandant une autre chambre. Gold s'approche de lui, pose une main sur son épaule. Silver la balaie du revers de la main, lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Laisse moi tranquille. Je reste ici la nuit mais demain je me barre, et tu pourras pas m'en empêcher, que farfuret soit d'accord ou non je ne resterais pas ici.

Gold le regarde et ne dit rien. Il sait que Silver n'aime pas rester sans rien faire, il se sent comme un Nemelios en cage ici. Il soupire, le regarde dans les yeux.

_ Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux... Bonne nuit dans ce cas...

Il n'insiste pas, retourne dans sa chambre. Il va voir le farfuret de son rival qui était resté dans sa chambre.

_ Ton dresseur reste ici pour la nuit, mais dans une autre chambre, tu peux aller le rejoindre.

Le pokémon acquiesce, part rejoindre son dresseur. Gold se laisse tomber dans son lit en soupirant, ça l'embête de laisser Silver partir seul, mais ce dernier à trop de fierté pour le laisser l'aider. Il fini par s'endormir, fatigué de penser à tout ça.

Le lendemain, Gold se lève assez tôt. Il sort de sa chambre pour aller chercher son rival. Une fois dans sa chambre, il remarque une feuille sur le lit de ce dernier. Il la prend, et commence à lire à voix basse.

_" On ne peut pas échapper à son destin. Le sien est de faire partit de la team rocket. "_

Juste en dessous de ce message, un R rouge fait office de signature. Mais ce rouge n'est pas normal, on dirait presque que ce R a été fait avec du sang. Il regarde au sol et voit des petites tâches de sang menant à un placard. Il l'ouvre, un peu anxieux. Il y découvre le Farfuret de son rival, salement amoché, inconscient.


	3. 3 - Hypnosis and Prisoner

La pluie tombait depuis un moment déjà, une pluie assez dense, une personne normale ne s'aventurerait pas dehors par un temps pareil. Pourtant, Gold était dehors, de l'inquiétude lisible sur son visage alors qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine. Ca faisait déjà un moment que Silver avait disparu, vraisemblablement enlevé par la Team Rocket. Avant de partir, il avait déposé Farfuret à l'infirmière Joëlle pour qu'elle le soigne rapidement. Gold aurait bien aimé prendre le Pokémon glace avec lui pour qu'il retrouve la trace de son dresseur, mais son état ne lui permettait pas une telle chose. Le brun s'arrêta à un moment pour reprendre son souffle.

_ Fait chier... Comment je suis sensé savoir où ils sont allés ?!

Il pesta contre lui-même, contre la team rocket, et contre son rival. Si ce dernier était resté dans la chambre commune, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il baissa la tête puis, son regard fut attiré par un objet au sol. Il s'agenouilla pour le ramasser. C'était un gant, noir, il en était sur, c'était celui de Silver. Il serra le gant contre lui tout en regardant le chemin devant lui, ils étaient passés par là, il était sur la bonne route. Il se redressa pour reprendre sa course, espérant arriver à temps.

Noir, sombre, obscure, il avait beau ouvrir et fermer ses yeux, rien ne changeait. La pièce devait être plongée dans le noir, où alors quelque chose obstruait sa vision. Silver tentait de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé, puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Il avait été attaqué pendant la nuit par un sbire de la team rocket, il se souvenait d'un hypnomade, mais le reste était flou, le pokémon psy avait surement dû l'endormir. Il essaya de se redresser mais quelque chose le retenait, ses mains étaient attachées.

_ Il y a quelqu'un...?

Si c'était le cas, il était à sa merci, ne pouvant ni se défendre, ni fuir. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, quelqu'un approchait. Silver mordilla sa lèvre, essayant de garder son sang froid.

_ Tu as enfin repris connaissance on dirait..

Cette voix, c'était celle de Giovanni, le chef de la Team Rocket, son père. Silver frissonna, essayant de contenir ses tremblements et de masquer sa peur. Qu'est-ce que son père allait lui faire cette fois ? Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui.

_ Tu nous as vraiment offert un spectacle sublime tout à l'heure

_ Comment ça...?

_ Il semblerait que tu ne te souviennes pas, je vais alors me faire un plaisir de te rappeler ce que tu as fait à ton compagnon, tu sais, ce pokémon faible qui te sert de partenaire.

Il se mit à trembler, redoutant ce que son père allait dire.

_ Il semblerait que tu sois très réceptif à l'hypnose d'Hypnomade, le sbire que j'avais envoyé pour venir te chercher t'as hypnotisé pour faire de toi ce qu'il voulait, tu as attaqué toi-même ton propre pokémon, si ça ce n'est pas un motif valable pour faire partit de la team rocket, tu pourrais même devenir mon bras droit vu l'état dans lequel tu l'as laissé.

Il se mit à rire, amusé par la situation. Silver, quant à lui, ne pouvait plus retenir ses tremblements plus longtemps. Farfuret, il avait été blessé, par sa faute... Au final, il n'était pas mieux que son père, il suivait ses traces inconsciemment, jusqu'au jour où il finira par devenir une ordure comme lui.

_ Tu mens... Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça, je ne suis pas un monstre comme toi...

Je sentais les mains de mon père s'approcher de mon visage pour dénouer le bandeau qui obstruait ma vue.

_ Regarde tes mains.

En tremblant légèrement, je relevais mon regard pour regarder mes mains, couverte de sang. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

_ Et oui Silver, tu as tué ton premier partenaire, tu aurais du voir la tête de ton pokémon, il ne cherchait même pas à esquiver, il était faible, ce ne sera pas une grande perte.

_ La ferme ! Je t'interdis de parler de Farfuret comme ça !

Le coup résonna dans la pièce, Giovanni venait de gifler son fils.

_ Tu devrais faire plus attention à la façon dont tu t'adresses à ton père.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme mon père...

_ Tu ne pourras pas renier tes origines Silver.

La porte claqua, laissant place à un silence dans la petite pièce sombre. Ce silence fut rapidement rompu par des sanglots péniblement retenu par Silver. Il était inquiet pour son pokémon, est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment tué ? Etait-ce vraiment son sang sur ses mains ? Etait-il devenu un monstre au même titre que son père ? Son esprit était trop tourmenté pour réfléchir correctement à tout ça.

Gold avait continué sa route, trempé à cause de l'averse qui venait enfin de se terminer. Ses pas l'avaient mené à un immense bâtiment, éloigné de la ville. Etait-ce le repère de la team rocket ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le vérifier. Il sortit une de ses pokéball d'où un typhlosion en sortit. Gold sortit le gant de son rival de sa poche, espérant que la pluie n'ait pas effacé toute son odeur. Le pokémon feu renifla le gant avant de partir devant en courrant, cherchant la trace de Silver. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et se redressa sur ses deux pattes arrières en regardant son dresseur. Gold regardait la porte, méfiant, avant de l'ouvrir lentement. Il écarquilla ses yeux en voyant Silver, attaché par des chaînes fixées au plafond. Typhlosion regarda son dresseur et, sans attendre d'ordre de sa part, comme si il l'avait lu dans son regard, il utilisa une attaque lance flamme pour faire fondre la chaîne. Gold prit Silver dans ses bras, ce dernier semblait en état de choc.

_ Typhlo, on doit partir avant que quelqu'un nous trouve...

Le pokémon feu acquiesça, ouvrant la route pour attaquer quiconque oserait se mettre sur leur passage. Ils regagnèrent ensemble le centre pokémon où il déposa Silver dans sa chambre, le recouvrant avec une couverture. Ce dernier semblait reprendre peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Il regardait ses mains, tremblantes, tâchées de sang, se rappelant de sa conversation avec son père. Il regarda Gold, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Farfuret...?


End file.
